


Good Friend

by ThreeHardCandy



Category: DCU (Comics), superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHardCandy/pseuds/ThreeHardCandy
Summary: 超蝙两副面孔超文中超蝙表面上还是朋友关系看黑袍纠察队之后的勃起产物没有车，但是很变态，好孩子不要看。
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Kudos: 26





	Good Friend

超人轻轻地落在布鲁斯·韦恩的卧房地毯上。  
阿福说韦恩少爷马上就回来，让超人先等一等。  
超人在布鲁斯·韦恩的卧房里转悠起来。  
光线很明亮，照在已经铺平的大床上。窗户很大，只要站在外面就能看到床上发生的一切。  
超人的视线扫过光亮的桌子上的摆设，相片，酒杯，香水。  
他慢悠悠地打开下面的抽屉。  
花花公子的私服整整齐齐地陈列在散发着香味的红木抽屉中。  
超人伸出手指轻轻一拨。  
果不其然在抽屉的最底层看到了布鲁斯·韦恩的内裤。

他平时没少看蝙蝠侠的裸体，当然，蝙蝠侠并不知道，不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩，都不可能天天穿着铅到处跑。  
克拉克把内裤抽出来，托在手上。布料很薄，很少，很滑。  
所有的衣服都被洗得很干净。  
不过，这对超人来说并没有意义。  
他将这块小小的布料覆盖在鼻子上。  
如果他想，他甚至可以闻出布鲁斯穿这条内裤的那天有没有跟人做爱。

蝙蝠侠有着世间最轻盈的步伐。当然，布鲁斯·韦恩也是。  
轻盈到，一个沉浸在气味中忘我的超人，甚至没有听到他的好友已经走到了房间门口。  
布鲁斯压住惊喘，他总是那个处变不惊的人，即便是在这种情况下，他依然很好地平复了自己的心跳，无声地逃离了自己的房间。

超人觉得蝙蝠侠今天有点不对劲。  
今天的蝙蝠侠避开了他的所有触碰。  
超人有点烦躁。  
是的，超人喜欢触碰蝙蝠侠。  
当然是以一种“无意识”“友好”的形式。  
他会慢慢地靠近蝙蝠侠，站到蝙蝠侠的身旁，近到甚至能贴到对方的手臂。  
如果他们在讨论什么，他会走到蝙蝠侠的身后，紧紧贴着蝙蝠侠的后背，从后方去看蝙蝠侠手上的东西。  
如果正联开会，那么他就会站在蝙蝠侠旁边，一边说话，一边把手轻轻放在蝙蝠侠的下背部，不会太紧也不会太松。其他人甚至不会注意到他这个动作，因为这太自然了。  
他在靠近蝙蝠侠的时候，会让自己的皮肤散发出即使隔着厚厚的铠甲，也能让蝙蝠侠感受到的热度。所以蝙蝠侠总是评价超人“很热”。  
当你问正义联盟其他成员，他们一定会说，超人和蝙蝠侠总是待在一起。

超人一直知道蝙蝠侠喜欢和人保持距离，在他最初认识蝙蝠侠的时候，他就喜欢不断试探蝙蝠侠对于接触的底线。在他自己都记不清的这么多年里，不断的试探，并肩作战，童子军般的拥抱，公主抱的侵染，让蝙蝠侠终于对超人所有“平常”甚至“越界”的触碰习惯。  
蝙蝠还是会在超人用手臂紧紧箍着他的时候挣扎，或是举起披风挡住想要扑过来的、满脸友情微笑的童子军。  
但是这样小小的抗拒让超人感到愉悦。

而今天不一样，蝙蝠侠像是浴缸边的猫咪，巧妙地避开了他所有“无意识”或是“突然”的触碰，甚至带着一丝惊恐。  
超人和善的微笑有些挂不住了。  
昨天他在布鲁斯的房间没有等到本人，他本来就有些失望。

超人突然想起了什么。

一阵风刮过。  
超人跟着蝙蝠侠进了房间。

蝙蝠侠一回头，看见倚在舱门上的超人，表情有点反常。

“我昨天去韦恩庄园了。”超人抬着头，嘴角还是挂着和善的角度。声音和平常没什么不一样。但是对于蝙蝠侠来说，并非如此。  
他们认识太久了，他们太了解彼此了。  
蝙蝠侠内心立马疯狂地跳动起来。  
“阿福说你很快就回来，但是我一直没有等到你。你去哪了？”  
“我在蝙蝠洞。”蝙蝠侠平静地回答道。并且转身开始处理手上的工作，仿佛身后的超人不存在。

“你看到了吧？”  
蝙蝠侠的手指抽动了一下。他背对着超人，心里期待超人没有看到那一瞬间的反应。但是他自己知道，那不可能。  
背后的人得到了肯定的答复。  
超人慢慢走近蝙蝠侠阴沉的背影，他自然可以眨眼间就站在蝙蝠侠身后，但是现在气氛刚好，他不想破坏。

“我那时在闻你的内裤。”他站在蝙蝠侠身后，用身体包住面前的黑暗骑士，在他耳边缓缓说出禁忌的话语。  
蝙蝠侠手上的文件应声落地。  
虽然面前的黑暗骑士没有动，但是超人觉得蝙蝠侠的肩膀变得楚楚可怜。  
蝙蝠侠抬起手臂，无力地想推开身体两侧超人的手臂。  
超人大发慈悲地放开了他。

布鲁斯尽量让自己看上去平静地走到舱门边。  
他要让自己冷静一下，或许可以妥善地处理这件事情。他可以想个法子，或许之后可以当做什么都没发生过……  
人影闪过，超人按住他想要打开舱门的手。  
布鲁斯转过头，恐惧地闭上眼睛。

超人把他压在舱门上，身体紧紧贴着他，热度肆无忌惮地灼烧着他的铠甲。  
超人的脸近在咫尺，观察着蝙蝠侠每一个细微的反应。

超人贴近他，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着布鲁斯暴露的耳后。  
突如其来的侵袭让布鲁斯不可抑制地颤了一下，随即他恼羞成怒地转过头。

现在他们面对面了。  
克拉克的鼻尖贴着布鲁斯的鼻尖。

克拉克压着布鲁斯，蓝眼睛对着蓝眼睛。温柔地说到：  
“你应该知道，如果我想侵犯你，这世上没有任何人能阻止我。”  
蝙蝠侠在他怀里崩溃了。


End file.
